


Camp feels alternatively titled Just come home already

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to band camp, leaving Dave to miss the fuck out of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp feels alternatively titled Just come home already

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote to keep myself sane when my girlfriend went away  
> I'm glad she enjoyed her time at camp  
> But  
> Fuck I just wanted her to come home

Your name is Dave Strider, and though you wouldn't really like to admit it to yourself or anybody else, you are lonely. You miss John.  
Your boyfriend of almost eight months went away for three entire days to a camp with a bunch of other people from other schools, some music thing, you don't know, all you know is that he's not here right now, you won't get to see him 'til Monday, and fuck you miss him so much.

At this moment, everything is shit. Absolutely everything. Why did he have to go anyways.  
Because he fucking wanted to. That's a good enough reason. He's going to enjoy being there, more likely than not, so you need to suck it up and get over the fact that he won't be with you every single day forever. No matter how much you'd like that.  
You wanted him to come home. You wanted him to come home and you wanted to hold him and you wanted to just keep him close and safe and warm and above all you wanted him with you. 

When john got home, you would do what you always did when John got home after going away. He'd spend a day with his dad, and while you'd like him all to yourself you understood that mr. Egbert would want to spend time with his son and that was okay. But the next day he was all yours. He would sleep over at your house ( okay, the basement your brother rented. He did the best he could for you, working day jobs and trying to get his smuppet business up and running. He was convinced it'd make millions ) and you would watch movies and play video games and eat fast food and make out all night, cuddling right close together, finally falling asleep with John curled against your chest.  
You loved waking up to find John still sleeping, or sitting peacefully in your arms, just glowing with the quiet enthusiasm he exuded through his pores and enjoying your presence.  
You love it when John wakes up before you. Waking up to find him still there with you is brilliant. To know that he was conscious and rested and surely could find something more productive to do, but no, he lays with you and keeps close and loves on you, kissing everywhere he can reach.  
Fuck, you love him so much.  
You want to just pin him to the wall, lean against him, and kiss him 'til your lips are bruised. You want to cuddle with him in bed so you can kiss all over his chest and neck and shoulders and jaw and basically everywhere you can reach because everything about John is just glorious even if he doesn't really believe you when you tell him.  
He's nigh perfect.  
It's a little intimidating, to be honest. Sometimes you worry that he'll find someone better when he's away, and he won't want you anymore.  
Okay  
Okay  
Every time he goes away.  
It's pathetic.  
You already know that.

But you love him, so if he did find someone better, you wouldn't put up a fight. You'd let John do what would make him happy. That's what he deserves.  
You wish he'd come home from camp already. 

You thought he was supposed to be home yesterday, but he isn't, so you guess you were wrong. You miss him. 

And then he's back, and you don't know what to do with yourself. You sit around on your ass for a day, and when it comes your turn to be with John you're all over him. He throws his arms around you and you hug him back just as tight and you just hold each other for a long time. Neither of you say anything for a while, even after you let go. You stand there and smile and John laughs a little and you just hold hands and lean your noses together like total dorks and you kiss him gently a few times, grinning like a fool.  
"Missed you." is the first thing you say.  
"I missed you too."  
"I take it you had fun?"  
"Yeah! Oh man, it was so much fun! I made some new friends," John tells you, bouncing a little bit excitedly. "I met a girl who likes a bunch of the same things I do, and a boy with the same allergic reaction to almonds that I have." he says, smooching you gently again. "I'm going back next year! Dave, I had so much fun!"  
He holds both sides of your head with his hands, playing through your hair a little bit, smile slipping.  
"But they weren't you," he amends softly. "I missed you so much Dave."  
He kisses you then, gentle and chaste, lingering when it ends and pressing in to kiss you twice more after, little sugary things on your lips.  
"I wish you could have been there."  
"No you don't. I would have been clingy and possessive and jealous and you would have spend the trip being mad at me."  
He giggles. "Probably right."  
You nod sharply, diving back in to kiss him again, affectionate and still syrup sweet and just so happy to have him home with you again.  
You love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> the rating is just for the language


End file.
